foxspiritmatchmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Qingtong
Qingtong originally had no name and was hatched from an egg by the Venom Widow and trained to be a spy on the Wangquan family. She was referred to only by her number 12580. She was later caught and abused and covered in powerful sealing fu charms by Fugui's half sister who used her as a messenger. Fugui took pity on her and helped her regain her freedom. She was then given the name Qingtong (which can mean "pure/wholesome pupil" or "clear eyes", or simply "clear" referring to how she opened his eyes to the world) by Fugui and nursed back to health. She later made the Pledge of Love with Fugui in Tushan and together had a family, she is modernly referred to as the Matriarch or Grandmother of the Wang family and has been waiting for Fugui to be reincarnated. She is responsible for helping Wangquan Fugui better understand his own purpose and opened his eyes to the possibility of a better world beyond the Wangquan Family Estate he had been confined to his whole life. As a spider Spirit she is talented in using silk in various different ways for attack, defense and practical use. She famously would sew pictures of the outside world using her silk for Fugui to observe while he was confined. Appearance She has golden yellow wavy long hair and dresses in a loose light purple robe that exposes her bosom. The robe has long sleeves and is ankle length with spider silk decorations on the shoulders with a darker violet sash at the waist. She has two scars on her face, a vertical scar on her forehead and a horizontal scar across the bridge of her nose which were caused by her abusers in her early life. She has another spider form, where her upper body is a normal human form with her torso attached to a spider's lower half. There is a red demon pattern on her upper body in this form. When she was younger she wore a pink colored robe similar to her adult purple robe. After her fight with Bai Yuechu, while attempting to steal Susu's Matchmaking Book, she was forced to abandon her spider body and was then healed by Wang Fugui's grandfather who planned to reunite her with her reincarnated lover. His healing resulted in growing her human legs and arms and the red demon pattern disappeared and was replaced by her current outfit. Personality She is soft and kind, and although a powerful Spirit, does not intentionally harm humans. She extremely infatuated with Fugui, even putting her life at risk in her attempts to win back Wang Fugui's love and help him recover his memories. After finally reuniting with Wang Fugui, she is quite possessive of him and does not tolerate him flirting or spending time with other women and will often use violence to punish Fugui for straying. Wang Fugui has not yet recovered all of his memories as Wangquan Fugui and so he still doesn't quite view her as his one true love and is often tempted by other women. She is also good friends with Susu and willing to help her in her goals and pursuits, acting as a female confidant for Susu who previously had no one to confide in (as her Tushan Sister's often disregarded or ignored her). She is grateful to Bai Yuechu and the others who helped her reclaim Wang Fugui and always trying to repay the favor. Abilities As a spider Spirit, she can use her spider silk in a wide array of ways and is capable of also producing neuro-toxic poisons, which can numb or control the actions of others. She can also project a type of spider spit poison which solidifies into concrete-like hardness and prevents those enclosed in it from escaping or moving. She is able to weave clothing out of silk, using it to rapidly create clothing for herself or others. She can also produce beautiful landscape paintings out of her silk.